Aloquitius Starflare
"In the Outlands, they called me the Skymage, due to my tactics of leaping from my perch on a flying mount, and striking targets in mid-air. I may not have invented aerial combat, but I sure made it look good!" Alo'quitius Starflare According to Dalaran records, Aloquitius Starflare was born in the year 6688 of the Thalassian Calendar, and 476 K.C. of the King's Calendar, near Quel'Thalas. He is the lone survivor of House Starflare. He is an Archmage of the Kirin Tor, having mastered the Arcane schools of Transmutation, and Illusion. He has tutored many students, and mentored a small handful of apprentices in the past. He is best known for the businesses that he has started. A strong mind for business has led to the creation of a trading company, an Alchemical supply company, and a textile design company. Though each of these are run by others, it was Aloquitius's mind that started each one. Appearance Alo'quitius, or Alo as he prefers to be called, is six foot one inch tall. He has windswept black hair that he keeps neat, and facial hair around his lips. He has dark skin from his exposure to the Void, which is free of blemishes and scars. His glowing, and almond shaped blue eyes sparkle with arcane energy, and wisdom beyond his years. He has an angular face, with a thin neck that leads to straight, but narrow shoulders. His nose is sharp, defined, but not too large. Overall, he presents a slight mix between rugged and refined. He has a trim waist, and hard abs on his stomach. His legs are long, and toned which he uses to attain long, fluid strides when he walks. Beneath his clothes, his body is completely covered in black arcane runes which aid in his spellcasting, and enchants his very body. When he walks, he keeps his back straight, and his eyes forward in a confident manner. He eats, and drinks with refinement, and is always mindful of his manners. Though struggling with the effects of the Void, causing emotional instability, Alo remains willful. He has begun experimenting with shadow magics, allowing him to not only use shadow spells, but also to imbue his normal mage spells with shadow. Personality He has a friendly, welcoming demeanor. He is undeniably arrogant, and often finds his patience for the uneducated very thin. He has a strong respect for those with knowledge. While arrogant, he rarely boasts of his own prowess, preferring to remain humble. General physical weaknesses are poisons, mind magic, shadow magic, and light magic. He does not excel at hand to hand combat, and more relies on enchantments and spells to protect him, or aid him in battle. Alo has a fondness for knowledge, and he enjoys getting to know others. He will spend great lengths of time getting to know people of every race, though he typically remains in Alliance territories. Throughout his history, he has made a habit of aiding human kingdoms. His reasons for aiding these humans is unknown, though he has taken on a human illusion in order to better interact with them. History Born in the year 6688 of the Thalassian Calendar, or 476 K.C. of the King's Calendar, Aloquitius Starflare was immediately seen to have remarkable talent with the Arcane. From a young age, he was tutored in it's use. This tutoring was meant to provide a new magister to protect the lands of Quel'thalas from any threat, troll or otherwise, that might arise. By the time Aloquitius reached adulthood, he had already mastered Illusion spells. He left his ancestral homeland for Dalaran, and quickly made a name for himself in the mageocratic city-state. Around the year 500. Aloquitius achieved the title of Archmage, one that he proudly displays. Aloquitius made his presence known during the First and Second wars. Standing with Dalaran, rather than his own people, Aloquitius was one of the few Quel'dorei to not have abandoned the Alliance during the Second War. He was known for his deadly illusions, and reckless use of portals against his enemies. After Dalaran's destruction, Aloquitius chose to travel to Stormwind to help the city's growing mage presence. There, he trained, taught, and helped the mages of the city rise to a higher glory. He would return to Dalaran after the city had been set aloft in Northrend. While in Stormwind, Aloquitius purchased land to the North where he began several lucrative businesses along the shores of the ocean. Trading, textiles, and Alchemy were his forte', and these businesses quickly flourished to make Aloquitius rather wealthy. He was, by no means a noble, but his wealth made him rather influential to Stormwind's elites. Aloquitius traveled to Outlands to help the Alliance bring peace, and stability to the broken lands. While there, he sought information on how to quell his magical addiction. Though no result was made from this, he did learn a lot more about Draenic crystals, and how they work. It was during this time that his reckless attacks from the back of his gryphon earned him the title of Skymage. Aloquitius returned to Dalaran after the city was set aloft in Northrend, and from there, he fought against the Scourge. The Skymage used his unique talents for aerial combat to fight both the Horde, and the Scourge. Though he has no claim to defeating anyone of consequence, he did manage to defeat many Scourge, and was a part of a group that held the rear for the invasion of Icecrown Citadel. Aloquitius successfully learned of a way to help his magical addiction, indeed freeing himself from the bonds when he received his own Sunwell ring, his most cherished possession. Without it, he would feel the pains, and effects of Arcane addiction. It also prevented him from becoming a Blood Elf. Following orders to investigate the blood elves practicing Void magic in the Ghostlands, Alo found himself working with the elves to learn more. When they entered Telorgus, and were changed, he was changed along with them. Now a Ren'dorei, Alo strives to blend his magics together, and discover the result. Alo spent many years among the Kirin Tor as a Quel'dorei, being one of the elves who refused to join the Horde. He maintained neutrality, but favored the Alliance before being exposed to the Void. Now, he feels he is exactly where he belongs. Skills Abjuration - Adept Conjuration - Adept Transmutation - Master Evocation - Master-Arcane and Frost spells Illusion - Master Enchanting - Expert Divination - Adept Necromancy - None Unknown to almost everyone Do you know me? Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Silver Covenant